


Fluent

by the_void_fox



Series: Keith Week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is an undeniable badass, Keith is good at giving shady responses, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), with a heart of gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_fox/pseuds/the_void_fox
Summary: Day 2: CombatThere is a language in battle, and Keith has always been adept at reading it, for reasons he doesn’t share. But he’s working through it.





	

They’re all competent fighters, having been trained well as Garrison cadets. They can hold their own against the drone soldiers that make up the bulk of Galra battalions. Shoot a target. Swing a staff. Throw a punch.

 

But there is an undeniable agreement that the best of them all is Keith.

 

There’s a grace in the way he moves through melees, but also a terrifying ferocity, like a leopard on the hunt, and he is second only to Pidge in the “unassuming power pack” department. It’s incredible and terribly confusing all at once. On one sleepless night, when they gather in the living area to distract themselves from the comatose teammate in the medical bay, Shiro finally broaches the subject.

‘It wasn’t all that long after my family started fostering him that I realised he wasn’t all that he seemed,’ he begins, eyes glazing over as he reminisces. ‘He was nine, and the first time I saw him I couldn’t understand how anyone could have just thrown him away like that, because it felt like he was made to be a little brother.’

‘How so?’ is the question from a curious Pidge, and Shiro gives the others a sad smile. ‘He was the quietest kid I’d ever met. Scared and distrustful of anyone bigger than him – he hadn’t had a very good time in the system. But there was something in his eyes, such _desperation._ All I could see in the way he looked at people was _please notice me, please love me._ It was heartbreaking.’

 

There is a short silence. ‘I can’t imagine Keith scared,’ Lance admits, and Shiro nods, frowning. ‘He hides it well. Keith’s had plenty of practice at pushing away feelings. It’s a habit I’ve often hoped he would break.’

‘He ever talk to you about why?’ Hunk asks, his compassionate nature getting the better of him.

‘A little, but I suspect he only told me the bare bones of everything he went through. There’s a lot that he’s still working over with me even now.’

 

‘Okay, but how does this relate to the fact that he fights like he was friggin’ _born for war?_ He’s like a ninja assassin!’

 

Shiro gives Lance the patented Dad Look™, and the blue paladin schools his features into something suitably ashamed before continuing. ‘I mean, he didn’t even have to take hand-to-hand combat after first year at the Garrison. How’d he get so good when he’s just a kid like us?’

 

‘Practice,’ comes a hoarse voice from the doorway, and the group whips around to find the very subject of their conversation leaning shakily against the frame, Coran steadying him as he starts to make his way down to the couches. Shiro shifts to make room for Keith beside him, and the red paladin gratefully accepts Hunk’s offered blanket, curling into a burrito and laying his head on his brother’s knee.

 

‘Good to see you up. You took quite a beating,’ Pidge says, and the others nod in agreement.

‘Was mostly external,’ Keith murmurs. ‘Why are we talking about me fighting?’

Lance cuts in before Shiro can answer. We were just discussing how freaky your skills are! How’d you get to such a high level?’

‘Dunno. I’ve always been good at fighting. Learned to read the flow of physical aggression, slip myself into the spaces. It’s just practice.’

 

That doesn’t really satisfy his teammates, but a look from their leader has them wisely letting the subject drop.

 

\---

 

Keith heals quickly, and he’s back in the training room just as fast, destroying the gladiator drones before Coran can repair the last batch. He’s joined by Shiro more often than not, and they are single-handedly responsible, one memorable day, for covering the floor in scattered pieces of level 7 drones, Pidge and Hunk cheering them on.

 

It’s several days later when Lance shyly sidles up to Keith, eyes fixed on the floor, and humbly asks to learn sword fighting. The red paladin smiles, and acquiesces.

 

He has more to fight for now, less hurt and paranoia than before. The fire in his eyes, that Shiro once saw and helped mould into strength and control, is returning, brighter than it’s ever been.

 

Keith supposes he can teach others to be strong too.


End file.
